Known power management systems may include a circuit breaker box or a fuse box that may be connected to a plurality of electrical outlets. The plurality of electrical outlets may be divided into one or more circuits, and each circuit may be associated with separate circuit breaker or a separate fuse. A plurality of devices may be plugged into the electrical outlets. When a power draw associated with the plurality of devices exceeds a maximum allowable power rating for the circuit, the known power management system may cause the circuit to open, such as when a circuit breaker trips or a fuse blows. When the circuit is open, the circuit breaker may need to be reset or the fuse may need to be replaced, which may be an inconvenience to device users.
The circuit breaker box or the fuse box of the known power management systems may be configured in anticipation of which electrical outlets may be associated with devices having a relatively high power draw, such as a laundry machine, an oven, or a hair dryer. Circuit breakers or fuses having a higher maximum power rating may be used for electrical outlets associated with the high-power rated devices. Nevertheless, an unexpected number and/or type of devices that are connected to the known power management system may cause the associated circuit to open, which may result in a loss of power to the devices connected to the circuit.